


Somebody Out There

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, snapshots in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jaden didn’t open up easily. He didn’t trust easily. He didn’t show his emotions. But that never deterred Jonathan from being the best boyfriend Jaden had ever had. And he was so thankful for Jonathan.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 9





	Somebody Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Somebody Out There” by Rocket to the Moon

Jaden never thought he would have someone special. That he would have someone who cared, who loved him with everything they had. He never felt like he deserved that, no matter what Schenner said to the contrary. But then Jonathan came along and threw everything Jaden had ever thought out the window. And from day one, Jonathan had been amazing - and Jaden didn’t always make it easy to be amazing.

Jaden didn’t open up easily. He didn’t trust easily. He didn’t show his emotions. But that never deterred Jonathan from being the best boyfriend Jaden had ever had. And he was so thankful for Jonathan.

1.

Jaden hadn’t called Jonathan when he had gotten the news. Instead, he bought a plane ticket and opened his front door to see Brayden already there.

“Come on,” Brayden’s voice was soft, “our flight leaves in an hour. Kelsey is gonna drop us at the airport, come up when we know when the service is gonna be.”

And Jaden let Brayden guide him out of the house, let him help him through the motions at the airport. He didn’t even really remember the flight or picking up the rental car. He only really blinked back to reality when Brayden nudged him gently out of the car when they pulled up to the house.

“Mom,” Jaden choked out, hugging her tightly.

“Do you need anything?” he heard Brayden ask.

“Not right now, Brayden,” Carol replied, pulling back and running her hands down Jaden’s arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pushing him further into the house to where his brother. As she hugged Brayden, she said, “Look after my boy, okay?”

“I’ve been looking after him our whole lives,” Brayden replied, “I texted Jonathan, figured Jaden wouldn’t have even thought of that.”

“I’ll make sure to set an extra spot for dinner.”

“Let me take care of dinner.”

Carol smiled and patted his cheek, “Thank you.”

Brayden hugged her again before heading in the direction Jaden had gone. 

+

Rylan and Carol had been gone for about ten minutes - meeting with the funeral home to go over arrangements. Jaden had insisted on paying for everything but he could bring himself to go with them. Instead, Jaden was in the kitchen working on dinner and Brayden was at the small table in the room waiting for the breakdown he knew was coming. 

Because Jaden hadn’t really said a word the whole day. And Brayden knew Jaden better than anyone. And Brayden knew it was only a matter of time.

“I’ll get it,” Brayden pushed away from the table when the doorbell rang. 

“I got it,” Jaden muttered, clearly expecting it to be a neighbor or one of his parents’ church friends stopping by.

What Jaden hadn’t expected to find was Jonathan on the other side of the door.

“Schenn texted me,” Jonathan’s took in his boyfriend, quickly spotting all the cracks in his facade, “I got on the first flight I could.”

“Thank you,” Jaden whispered, blinking back tears as he threw his arms around Jonathan and finally let himself cry.

And Jonathan just held him.

+

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Jaden muttered into his chest that night, both of them laying on his bed in his childhood bedroom.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Jonathan replied, pressing a kiss to Jaden’s head, “You were preoccupied.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“I love you, Jaden, I’ll always be by your side when you need me. Even if you don’t want to admit that you do.”

Jaden gave him a small smile and rolled over, closing his eyes as Jonathan’s arm tightened around his waist.

2.

The flowers were delivered on “Saski Night”. Molly had made the decision that there would be one night a week when she and Tyler, and Brayden and Kelsey, and Jaden would get together. Sometimes the Bozak kids were there, other times they weren’t. It had been Jaden’s turn to host - although Schenner still insisted that he be the one to supply dessert because last time Jaden hosted he had run out of time to get the dessert and Brayden had been very unimpressed and a little offended and had talked about it the whole of the next week like Jaden had purposefully ran out of time just to prank Brayden.

And it was a good thing Schenner was bringing dessert because Jaden had gotten distracted skyping Jonathan while he cooked and definitely would have run out of time to make dessert - BUT he did make homemade pizzas and Jonathan had been incredibly amused and impressed by Jaden pizza tossing skills. He had laughed when Jaden explained that he and Schenner once did a kids cooking camp together and one of the days had been pizza and Brayden threw his pizza dough too high and it got stuck to the ceiling.

It was technically his and Jonathan’s anniversary but they weren’t going to be able to celebrate together until the Blues’ roadie the next week. Jonathan had gotten the tie and matching tie tack and cufflinks Jaden had sent and had loved them, promising to thank Jaden thoroughly when they saw each other in person. And Jaden made a face and told him that he wasn’t supposed to open the box until next week, which earned him a laugh from Jonathan.

+

Dinner was the usual chaos. Bozie’s mom had sent him some pictures of him and Luke but she had accidentally labeled them as Brayden instead and Brayden had been overdramatic about the whole thing in the group chat and it had gotten worse when he had gotten to Jaden’s because Jaden always placated him so he was no help and Kelsey told him that.

Jaden had been cut off from responding when there was a knock at his door and when his opened it, he found himself with an arm full of flowers - easily three dozen roses, and that was a conservative estimate.

“Who are those from?” Molly asked, smirk growing on her face, “From Lover Boy, perhaps?”

The Bozies deserved each other, Jaden thought to him as he managed to find the note in the flowers. Typed out on the card was, “You’ll get your real gift next week, Jonathan” and Jaden blushed as he flipped the card over and read what was written their and promptly shoved the card in his back pocket - not that that would stop Schenner if he got too curious and was determined to find out what had resulted in Jaden’s face resembling a tomato.

“Yeah,” Jaden cleared his throat, “It’s….it’s technically our anniversary today. But we’re celebrating next week when we’re in Chicago.”

“Aw,” Kelsey cooed and Jaden was rethinking labeling her as his favorite of the people in his house, “what are you doing for it?”

“I’m going over to his when get in and he’s making a nice dinner. Or trying to. I had my doubts but he’s been practicing but then Kane texted me to be prepared to lie to him so we’ll see.” Jaden replied.

And Jaden knew he had that stupid little fond smile on his face and his eyes narrowed at Brayden when he opened his mouth, “I have so much shit on you, Schenner, I would be be careful about what you’re about to say.”

And Schenner snapped his mouth shut and reached for his wine glass.

“I think it’s very sweet of him to send you flowers,” Molly smiled before giving her husband a very pointed look, “Tyler only gets me flowers after he’s pissed me off.”

“Brayden never gets me flowers,” Kelsey replied, just as eager as Jaden usually was to throw Schenner under the bus - it’s really why he and Kelsey got along so well.

“Well, feel free to take some of mine when you leave,” Jaden chuckled, “I don’t think I have enough vases for all of them.”

+

Jonathan preened when Jaden told him that Kelsey and Molly had decided Jonathan was the best significant other.

3.

Their first kiss caught Jaden off guard. They had been texting for a while, then when out to dinner when Chicago came through Saint Louis, and when Jaden had taken Jonathan back to the hotel his team was staying at, Jonathan had hesitated for a moment before he got out of the car. 

And Jaden had felt a vague disappointment but shook it off. They had agreed to move slow after all. 

He was able to keep himself distracted until he got to the rink and saw a text from Jonathan asking him to meet him outside the visitor’s locker room. And when Jaden did, he allowed himself to be pulled along down to a supply closet.

“I wanted to do this last night,” Jonathan muttered before kissing Jaden.

And Jaden leaned into the kiss immediately, looping his arms around Jonathan’s next and realizing after it had already happened that his leg had lifted like he was in a god-damn reality show. 

All too soon, Jaden pulled away, eyes still shut and he rested his forehead on Jonathan’s chest, whispering, “I can’t believe you waited until before our game to do this.”

“Meet me after?” Jonathan smirked down at him.

Jaden grinned and pulled him down for one more kiss before he left the closet and headed toward his own locker room.

“Where have you been?” Borts asked as Jaden entered the room, thankful that he definitely wasn’t the last guy to get there, “I saw your car when I pulled in but you weren’t hear and no one had seen you.”

“My mom called,” Jaden replied with a shrug.

And if no one bought his excuse, they didn’t say anything. They were also distracted by Robby tearing into the room closely followed by Vince and Sammy, the three of them yelling over each other about something Jaden really didn’t want to know about.

4.

They went on Bye Week together, a small beach town in Mexico - far from where anyone would recognize them. Their first full day was spent on the beach and by dinner, they found themselves in this little bar close to the beach and the little beach house they were renting for the week.

And after eating so many tacos and drinking a couple bottles of beer, Jaden let Jonathan pull him onto the surprisingly crowded dance floor, both of them moving to the salsa beat pulsating through the small building.

Jonathan pulled him close, hands on Jaden’s hips and grinning widely when the younger man wound his arms around his neck as they moved with surprising ease. Jaden had never really been much of a dancer - he wasn’t the worst on the team but he definitely wasn’t the best. He usually preferred to sit back with Steener and watch everyone else make fools out of themselves.

But with Jonathan… it came easy. 

And with a stroke of uncharacteristic daring - and the thrill of anonymity - Jaden pulled Jonathan down into a kiss. And when Jonathan tightened his grip on Jaden’s hips, Jaden pulled back and looked up at the older man. Jonathan’s eyes had darkened, filled with desire and Jaden smirked up at him.

“Let me take you home, little one,” Jonathan’s voice was husky and Jaden was almost surprised at the thrill that went up his spine at the fact that he had had that effect on him.

“Yeah?” Jaden replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Please,” Jonathan nuzzled Jaden’s cheek before ducking down and biting lightly at Jaden’s neck, smirking at the shudder he felt go through the younger man, “wanna fuck you.”

Jaden pulled back and laced their fingers together and headed for the exit.

5.

Jaden had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours. He couldn’t get his mind to settle. He tried flipping on some dull show, then he tried playing some mind numbing game on his phone, he opened the Calm app and started and stopped multiple meditations before closing the app. He sighed and punched his pillow several times before grabbing his phone again and shooting off a text, answering the FaceTime call that came in shortly after and turning on the bedside light.

“You seriously just sent me a ‘you up?’ text?” Jonathan’s voice sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jaden replied, “And I missed you… I miss you. A lot.”

“I miss you, too, Shawty.” Jonathan grinned widely.

“I changed my mind. I don’t miss you at all.”

“Too late. You already said. No takesies backsies.”

“You’re so lame.”

“Tell me about your day.”

And Jaden did. He told him about the arcade they had found close to the hotel. And about how Schenner had enjoyed kicking Dunner’s ass at PacMan way more than was probably healthy. And about the Skeeball Battle that erupted between Pear and Steener.

And in return Jonathan told him about the dinner they went to and how Kaner almost accidentally started a food fight. And about how Dylan Strome had decided to hate Auston Matthews because he thought Matthews was leading Mitch Marner on and Stromer didn’t trust Matthews with Marner. And about how Kirby found a stray cat when they were in LA and had tried to sneak it not only into the hotel but then onto the plane.

As they talked, Jaden finally found himself becoming able to relax, sinking into the mattress and his eyes started to get heavy about the same time that Jonathan tried to stifle a yawn.

“Night, Jaden,” Jonathan’s voice was full of affection and his eyes shone with it even through the screen.

“Love you, Jonathan,” Jaden smiled.

“Love you, too, Jay.”

6.

Brayden never would have expected Jaden to find his person in Jonathan Toews. Of all the people in the universe.

But as he watched Jonathan and Jaden sway on the dancefloor, the incredibly sappy song that Jonathan definitely picked out playing through the speakers, he couldn’t help but think that Jaden had really found his perfect match.


End file.
